Social networking features (such as profile features, blog features, wiki features, messaging features and other user interaction features) are becoming a necessary part of web sites, both in public-facing web properties and within the enterprise. Organizations want to add social networking features to their web sites, but to do this they must typically either implement the features themselves or use a third party social network, which forces user information to be shared to other networks and requires users to leave the initial site.